Over Protective
by The Killing Question
Summary: Mello loves his little sister dearly, but he can be a bit unfair in how he cares for her sometimes. Aela would be crazy because of her sheltered life if not for Matt. Trust him to save her when she needs it most. ONESHOT OCxMATT Rated for Language.


"C'mon, Mello!" I whined, following my brother around the room while he tried to ignore my protests. "It's the new Playstation 3! I've been looking forward to getting this game system for months! If I don't get a good spot in line now, they'll all be sold out tomorrow when the store opens before I can even get inside!"

"You're not camping outside a stupid store all night," Mello turned on me with a dead set expression. "What if something happens to you?"

"I can take care of myself," I huffed angrily.

"You're only sixteen, Aela," he pointed out. "Do you realize how many guys look for girls like you on the street? Do you know what they'd do to you if they got a hold of you?"

I crossed my arms, "So what? It's not like you couldn't find me, Mr. Big-shot Detective."

"That's not the point!" He yelled, throwing his hands into the air with obvious agitation. "You're my little sister! I'm not letting you do something like this that could potentially get you kidnapped, or worse."

"You're so unfair!" I screamed at him and turned to go to my room, dark locks smacking his face as I spun on my heel.

"I take care of you; I'm allowed to be unfair!" He yelled back as I slammed my door.

It's not like I was some stupid little girl. I went to the Whammy House too. I knew how to spot a creeper and how to deter them. I knew to stay around a populated area and not to wander off by myself. He treated me like I was seven!

I threw myself down onto my bed and glared at the ceiling angrily. There was a knock on the door. I yelled at it, "Go Away!"

It opened anyway and I cursed myself for not locking it. Matt stepped into my room and shut the door before walking over to the bed. He looked at me before sighing and saying, "He just worries about you, you know."

"He doesn't need to," I growled.

"You really want to go that bad?" He sighed.

"Doesn't matter," I huffed, "It's not like he'll let me go now."

"That depends," he muttered and leaned against the window seal, crossing his arms. "Would you be willing to go if you were supervised?"

"By who? Mello?" I laughed, "Hell no. He'd hit anyone that even looked at me funny. No way would I go with him."

"What about with me?" He offered.

I sat up and gave him a funny look. "Matt, you hate waiting in line for ten minutes. You'd rather break into the store than wait all night."

"Your point?" He shot back. "Yes or no? What's your answer?"

I hesitated a moment before nodding, "Sure, I'd go with you."

"Great, get dressed," he called before walking to the door.

"He said yes already?" I was astounded. But his response quickly diminished that.

"Nope, but I'm not going to take no for an answer," he shot me a grin before closing the door back.

Why? I wasn't sure, but I believed my fellow gamer. Matt had always looked out for me. It was his fault I was so obsessed with video games now. I threw on my jacket and yanked on my knee-high boots before running to my mirror and ripping a brush through my hair.

Opening my door, I glanced into the room with cautious storm grey eyes. As I stepped out into the empty living room a door slammed closed behind me. Matt came out of Mello's room at a quick pace. "You ready to go?" He muttered quickly. I nodded and he grabbed my wrist, taking off at a run when Mello's door slammed open.

"MATT!" He yelled, "I'll Kick Your Ass!" By the time he got to the door we were already in the elevator going down.

"We are so screwed," I smacked my hand against my head.

"He won't come after us," Matt explained and placed an arm around my shoulders like usual, "He knows I would never let anything happen to you." I sighed, "Relax, the hardest part is over."

"If you say so," I mumbled.

Mello angrily stormed into the living room rubbing the sleep from his eyes and simply stared at me and Matt sitting on the couch. "What the hell?" He yelled at us.

"What?" We responded at the same time, far too immersed in the game before us to pay much attention to him.

"Why do you have the volume up so loud?" he yelled again, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"What for?" I asked. "It's already…" I glanced at my cell phone lying on the couch beside me, "Four-thirty in the morning."

"Did you guys just get back?" Mello asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Matt replied, "This thing is awesome."

"We almost got mugged for it," I laughed. "Matt beat the shit out of the guy though. I thought he was going to kill him. It was hilarious."

Matt scoffed, "No one tries to steal my game system. Or hurt my girl."

"Oh, so I come second to your games," I laughed. "Thanks, Matt."

"You know what I meant, Aela," He rolled his eyes and nudged my shoulder, making me mess up my game.

"Quit trying to make me lose!" I yelled and shoved him in return.

"Hold On A Second!" Mello called over top of us and our game. "What the hell was that about 'my girl'?"

"Oh yeah," I paused the game and looked at Matt; "You didn't tell him that yet, remember?"

He lit a cigarette and blew a few smoke rings, stalling. Mello's anger continued to rise in his hesitation. Finally, Matt heaved a sigh and said, "Yeah, I'm dating your sister now."

As soon as those words fell from the redhead's mouth, my brother had launched himself over top of the coffee table and tacked Matt. The force of it caused the couch to flip backwards, making me scream. "You're my best friend, man! What the hell?" Mello yelled as he beat the shit out of the redhead beneath him.

"You should be happy!" Matt yelled back as he managed to switch positions and punch Mello in the face, "At least you know I'll treat the girl right!"

"You guys!" I screamed, "Stop!" They didn't even seem to hear me as they continued to abuse each other. I grew bored too quickly to care anymore so I flipped the couch back over, sat back down, and unpaused the game. After a few seconds I looked behind the couch again and said, "Hey, Matt. I killed you."

"What?" He yelled and dropped Mello on the floor. "Aela! You cheated!"

"I got bored," I corrected.

"Hey!" Mello called behind us.

I looked at him and glared, "I love you, Mello, but shut up."

He crossed his arms and seemed to pout, "Man," he huffed. "This is so wrong."

"Bitch some more!" We replied before starting another game.


End file.
